


video games

by pumpkincakepop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pining, Trans Male Character, trans male Prompto, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkincakepop/pseuds/pumpkincakepop
Summary: Noctis likes to think he can read Prompto like an open book, but maybe there are some things he doesn’t know.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 30





	video games

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for:  
> \- prompto’s inferiority complex  
> \- very awkward boys

Nobody in the world knew Prompto on the same deep level Noctis did. Though Prompto wore his heart on his sleeve anyway, he was nothing less than an open book to Noctis. They almost had some sort of unspoken language, where all they had to do was look at each other and they knew exactly what the other was feeling. Noctis prided himself in this fact; Prompto was somebody incredibly special to him, especially when very few people actually cared about him besides him being a prince.

Needless to say, Noctis noticed immediately when Prompto started to fall into a depressive episode.

It started when the two of them were hanging out in Noctis’s apartment like they usually did on the weekends, half cuddling and half playing video games while they waited for the pizza they ordered to get there. Prompto seemed just like himself, and anyone else would probably agree. But Noctis found himself so in tune to Prompto’s emotions that when they started to shift, he picked right up on it. 

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis started, not taking his eyes off the screen. Even if he was a little worried about Prompto, he still wasn’t going to just let him win. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto replied, also determined to beat Noctis. “Just trying to win.”

Noctis hummed in response, but he knew that wasn’t the entire truth. Prompto couldn’t lie to him. He didn’t want to push it right then though; Prompto was fragile when it came to convincing him to talk about how he felt. Noctis heeded to be gentle and take it slow, or else he would close right back up. 

“Aren’t you getting bored of playing nothing but Mario Kart?” Noctis asked, deciding to change the subject. “Maybe we should play something else.”

“I mean, yeah, I’m kind of getting bored. But I haven’t gotten first place yet!”

“First place isn’t that important,” Noctis laughed, leaning back into the couch. “It’s just a game.”

“I wanna prove myself,” Prompto huffed with a pout. “You got first place twice! The best I’ve gotten is second place!”

Noctis frowned a little. Was that why Prompto was seeming weird? He didn’t feel... inferior, did he?

“Hey... seriously, Prom. It’s not that big of a deal... It’s just a video game,” Noctis assured, wrapping his arm around his friend. “Just because you can’t get first place in Mario Kart doesn’t mean you’re inferior or something.”

Prompto didn’t say anything, but judging by the way he wilted a little, Noctis was pretty sure it was right on the nose. 

“Prom... are you sure everything is okay?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, but there was a disingenuousness to his voice. “Yeah, I’m just... thinking.”

“About what?”

Noctis held Prompto a bit closer, not even paying attention to the game anymore. That didn’t matter to him. He was concerned for Prompto first and foremost. 

“I don’t really know if I can talk about it,” Prompto admitted with a sad laugh. “It’s not really something I’m ready to talk about.”

Noctis nodded, stroking Prompto’s back. “That’s fine... I won’t make you talk about anything. But I’m here if you ever want to.”

Prompto nodded, and there was a long moment of silence. It made Noctis wonder how much of the other boy did he not even know about? He really thought he knew everything about him, but maybe he was wrong...? He couldn’t tell what was going on inside Prompto’s head at that moment, and it almost made him feel ashamed as a friend.

Finally Prompto spoke up again.

“Hey, Noct... weird question, but... how would you feel if... you were friends with a guy who... liked other guys?”

Noctis was almost dumbfounded by that question.

“Prom- wh-?”

Prompto looked away, almost looking hurt. “Is that weird...?”

“N- no, Prompto, I just-“ Noctis stuttered out, unsure what words to even be using right now. “It’s- it’s just- you already came out to me as trans, Prom. Why would I be against you being gay?”

“Because you’re a boy too... so wouldn’t you think I’m flirting with you...?”

“No...?”

The two of them were staring at each other, Noctis confused why Prompto was so concerned about theoretical consequences of coming out to him, and Prompto was embarrassed and a little amazed this had gone so smoothly.

“Oh... okay. Sorry,” Prompto mumbled, finally breaking the stare. 

The silence was tense for only a moment longer, when the two of them suddenly were reduced into laughter. They both found it pretty ridiculous how tense things had gotten over something so little. Though something was still on Noctis’ mind.

Were there really things he didn’t know about Prompto?

“Is there a reason you asked?” Noctis asked, still laughing a little. “Like, is there someone making you think you like boys?”

He wasn’t sure why he asked; the words had tumbled out all on their own. It wasn’t like he had any more-than-just-friendly feelings for Prompto, right...?

He was hoping that his words wouldn’t make things awkward all over again, but of course, he wasn’t that lucky. Prompto started to turn red. 

“Um... yeah. Kinda,” he mumbled.

Damn it. There was another thick silence, where neither of them could even look at each other. Noctis’ heart was racing, and there was something inside of him that was almost... jealous. He almost wished that Prompto was talking about him. But... he definitely didn’t have feelings for Prompto. It was just that he wasn’t ready to share his best friend with some other guy. That was totally normal, right?

“Oh... that’s cool.”

Why did this have to be so weird? Why did he have to feel so weird about Prompto liking someone? Maybe...

No. He wasn’t ready to think about that. He wasn’t ready for things to change, even for the better. He just wanted things to stay as they were for now.

“Ready to play something else now?” Noctis asked. “I’m seriously bored of Mario Kart. If you make me play Rainbow Road one more time, I’m gonna lose my mind.”

Prompto laughed, glad that the subject had changed. “How about Animal Crossing?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Noctis responded, grinning a little. “Nice change of pace. Just don’t chase me around your island with an axe again.”

“Then don’t go turning off all the lamps on my island!” Prompto scoffed. “I have them the way they are for a reason!”

“No promises. Still wanna play?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Yeah. You’re still a jerk though.”

Noctis smiled. One day, things were going to be better. One day, he would tell Prompto how he felt. But for now, he was happy just messing around on Animal Crossing with his best friend while waiting for their pizza. For now, just this much was okay for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudos if you liked and a comment if you want more!


End file.
